bandadeelectropopfandomcom_es-20200213-history
The twenty one pilots Wiki
TWENTY ONE PILOTS ||-// Twenty One Pilots (estilizado como twenty øne piløts, y abreviado como TØP) es un dúo musical estadounidense originario de Columbus, Ohio. La banda fue formada en 2009 por el vocalista Tyler Joseph junto a los ex miembros Nick Thomas y Chris Salih, quienes se retiraron en 2011. Estos alcanzaron la fama a mediados de 2010 después de haber hecho lanzamientos independientes y tours durante varios años. Actualmente la banda está conformada por el cantante, compositor y multinstrumentista Tyler Joseph, junto con el baterista Josh Dun. Publicaron dos álbumes por su cuenta, Twenty One Pilots (2009) y Regional at Best (2011), antes de firmar con la discográfica Fueled by Ramen. Su álbum debut bajo la compañía mencionada, Vessel, fue lanzado en 2013. Alcanzaron un mayor éxito comercial y popular con su cuarto álbum de estudio, titulado Blurryface (2015), que incluye los sencillos «Stressed Out» y «Ride», los cuales alcanzaron las posiciones 2 y 5 respectivamente en el Billboard Hot 100. Su álbum más reciente, Trench, fue publicado el 5 de octubre de 2018. Adicionalmente, el sencillo «Heathens», grabado como parte de la banda sonora de la película Suicide Squad, convirtió al dúo en ser el primer artista alternativo en tener dos sencillos entre los diez mejores en Estados Unidos de manera simultánea. El grupo también ha ganado un premio Grammy en la categoría Mejor Dúo/Rock alternativo en el año 2017.2 En el año 2019, la canción Truce fue certificada con oro, conviertiendo a Twenty One Pilots en el único grupo en la historia en obtener dos álbumes consecutivos con todas sus canciones certificadas con oro o platino (Blurryface y posteriormente Vessel) ||-// 2009-2011: Formación y álbum homónimo La banda fue formada en 2009 en Columbus, Ohio, por un par de amigos universitarios Tyler Joseph, Nick Thomas y Chris Salih. A Tyler se le ocurrió el nombre de la banda mientras estudiaba el libro All My Sons de Arthur Miller,3 una obra sobre un padre de familia que vendía piezas para aviones durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, un día le llegan piezas defectuosas y decide venderlas, causando la muerte de veintiún pilotos. Tyler Joseph explica que el dilema moral de la historia fue la inspiración para el nombre de la banda. El 29 de diciembre de 2009, lanzaron su álbum debut-independiente, titulado "Twenty One Pilots" y comenzaron una pequeña gira en Ohio. En 2010, la banda lanzó dos canciones inéditas oficialmente a su cuenta en SoundCloud. La primera, una canción original, titulada "Time to Say Goodbye", y una versión de «Jar of Hearts» de Christina Perri. A mediados del 2011, Thomas y Salih abandonaron la banda, entonces Tyler se unió con Josh Dun. Ambos publicaron su despedida en la página oficial de Facebook de la banda. 2011-2013: Regional at Best y contrato discográfico con Fueled by Ramen Su segundo álbum independiente, Regional at Best, fue lanzado el 8 de julio de 2011, fue grabado en su mayoría con los integrantes originales ya que se pueden ver varios vídeos en vivo de la banda tocando canciones de Regional at Best con Nick y Thomas, terminando luego con un nuevo alineamiento que solo consta de Joseph y Dun. En noviembre del 2011, dieron un concierto en Columbus' Newport Music Hall que atrajo la atención de docenas de compañías discográficas. Aunque muchas de esas compañías se peleaban por la banda, se decidió que firmarían con el sello de Atlantic Records, subsidiada por Fueled by Ramen. Luego de firmar se inició la grabación de su próximo álbum, regrabando las anteriores y cancelando las ventas de RAB, es por eso que hay pocas unidades físicas originales. Durante ese mismo año, el dúo dio a sus fans dos canciones inéditas a través de su boletín de correo electrónico: la versión original de "House of Gold 2015-2017: Blurryface y Emotional Roadshow World Toureditar Antiguo logo de Twenty One Pilots durante la era de Blurryface. El 17 de mayo de 2015, Twenty One Pilots lanzó su cuarto álbum de estudio, Blurryface, 2 días antes de la fecha oficial de lanzamiento, el 19 de mayo de 2015. En febrero de 2016, la canción Stressed Out alcanzó el puesto No. 2 en el Billboard Top-Five Single. En marzo del mismo año, el álbum ya había vendido 792 000 copias sólo en Estados Unidos. Blurryface alcanzó también el puesto No. 1 en el Top Billboard 200.5 El 31 de mayo de 2016 comenzaba en Cincinnati lo que sería la segunda gira de Blurryface, Emotional Roadshow World Tour, contando con la colaboración de Jon Bellion para los conciertos que se llevarían a cabo en EE.UU. El 17 de junio de 2016 lanzaron, a través de iTunes, un nuevo sencillo llamado "Heathens", que fue hecho para la banda sonora de la película Suicide Squad, dirigida por David Ayer. El sencillo es la tercera canción de la banda sonora. El vídeo fue publicado en Youtube el 21 de junio de 2016 Por Fueled by Ramen6 (compañía discográfica de Twenty One Pilots, Panic! At The Disco, Paramore, Travis McCoy, etc.). En septiembre de 2016, se publicó una versión de «Cancer», canción de la banda My Chemical Romance del año 2006.7 El 25 de noviembre de 2016, el dúo estadounidense lanzó el álbum "Blurryface live"8 que ha sido preparado para salir en vinilo. Este álbum contiene tres discos usando los característicos colores del álbum Blurryface. Las canciones dentro "Blurryface Live" son una mezcla entre el álbum de Blurryface y las canciones más exitosas del álbum Vessel (entre ellas Trees, Car Radio, Migraine, Truce, etc.). Todo esto a partir del concierto de Twenty One Pilots en Oakland, Estados Unidos. El 12 de febrero del 2017, el dúo ganaría su primer Grammy en la categoría Mejor Dúo/Grupo Alternativo con su sencillo Stressed Out. A mitades de este mismo año, la banda en su cuenta oficial de Twitter anunció con unas cuantas fotos su descanso, el cuál sería denominado por los fanáticos como "Hiatus". Actual estilización del logo de la banda 2018-actualidad: ''Trench y The Bandito Toureditar En marzo de 2018, su canción «''Hometown» recibió una certificación Gold de la RIAA , convirtiendo a Blurryface en el primer álbum de larga duración en tener todas las canciones logrando al menos el disco de oro.910 ||-// En julio de 2018, Twenty One Pilots rompió su silencio de más de un año, primero enviando un críptico correo electrónico a los fanáticos y luego publicando un vídeo en todas las plataformas de redes sociales y actualizando su logotipo y marca.1112 El 11 de julio de 2018, la banda lanzaría dos nuevos sencillos, «Jumpsuit» y «Nico and the Niners». En las siguientes semanas, se lanzaría otros dos nuevos sencillos, «Levitate» y «''My Blood''», así como también los respectivos videos de cada uno de los mencionados anteriormente, y el anuncio de su tercer álbum de estudio, Trench, programado para ser lanzado el 5 de octubre de 2018 junto con una nueva gira mundial, llamada "The Bandito Tour", que comenzó el 16 de octubre.1314 En 2019, la banda anunciaría un sencillo más de su álbum Trench; «Chlorine», el cual llegaría al puesto número 6 en los Billboard Top Rock Songs Chart, número 1 en los Billboard Top Alternative Songs Chart , y alcanzaría los 100+ millones de vistas en el vídeo musical subido a Youtube Actividad reciente Colabora con este wiki Para escribir un artículo, ingresa el título en la caja de abajo. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crear un nuevo artículo ¿No estás seguro por dónde comenzar? * Revisa Ayuda:Comenzando este wiki para conocer algunos consejos * Si eres un novato respecto a los wikis, revisa Ayuda:Empezando Las imágenes y videos son una gran manera de atraer lectores a tu wiki. ¡No olvides colocar uno u otro! __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Navegación